My Immortal
by Ella Pierre
Summary: "Porque eran dos tontos enamorados. Porque el amor no es todo color de rosa, y ellos lo averiguarían muy pronto" Principalmente Rose/Scorpius con un poco de Lilly/Scorpius!
1. Primer Encuentro Parte I

Todo había comenzado aquella tarde, en la que una pequeña niña, de no más de seis años se columpiaba en un caluroso día de Julio. La pequeña tenía unos rizos rojos y unos ojos celestes que impactarían a cualquiera.

Aquella hermosa niñita se divertía bajo el sol mientras esperaba su padre, él cual había ido a comprar un helado de chocolate solo para ella, porque Ron Weasley nunca podía negarle un capricho a su nena consentida. Mientras se columpiaba, la pequeña divisó a un niño con cabello rubio platinado casi blanco, que a ella le pareció muy hermoso

El niño se dirigía a ella cuando diviso una pequeña sortija. Al verla le pareció que podría regalársela a su madre, Astoria. De pronto capto la mirada de la niña que lo observaba con curiosidad desde los columpios y se acercó a ella. Al verla de cerca, pensó que había visto a la niña más hermosa de todo el planeta. En ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tenderle su mano como tantas veces había visto a su padre hacerlo. La niña la acepto gustosa.

-Rose Weasley.-dijo la pequeña mientras agitaba su mano.

-Scorpius Malfoy. –le respondió.

Aquella niña parecía ser muy agradable así que Scorpius le dijo:

-Te gustaría jugar conmigo un momento, mi padre ha ido a comprar un regalo para mi madre.

A Rose le pareció que aquel niño era un tanto extraño pero movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Al poco rato Scorpius le había contado que su madre Astoria estaba esperando una hija y que por eso su padre lo había dejado en el parque para comprarle un regalo a su madre por la noticia. Al mismo tiempo Rose le había contado que tenía un hermanito de 4 años llamado Hugo y que su mejor amigo era su primo, Albus Severus Potter.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos aparecieron Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy en busca de sus respectivos hijos. Ron al ver que su hija hablaba con el hijo del hurón albino que alguna vez le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts, se puso rojo de furia y fue en busca de SU Rosie. Paralelamente, Draco observaba a su hijo , el heredero de los Malfoy, jugar con esa niña de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes y no dudo de que esa niña debía de ser hija de un Weasley.


	2. Primer Encuentro Parte II

**Primer Encuentro Parte II**

Ron se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hija, la cual se sorprendió al ver a su padre enojado.

-¡Rose Weasley!-grito Ron-¡¿Qué diablos haces con el hijo del hurón albino?

Rose se sorprendió de ver a su padre gritar, pues pocas veces lo hacía, y luego se preguntó porque su padre llamaba a Scorpius "el hijo del hurón albino". Sus preguntas fueron respondidas casi al instante. Tal como había aparecido su padre, apareció un señor alto, de porte aristocrático y facciones muy finas. Este hombre se parecía demasiado a Scorpius por lo cual supuso que sería su padre.

-Tranquilo Weasley, mi hijo no le estaba haciendo nada malo a tu hija-dijo tranquilamente Draco Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy, dile a tu hijo que se aleje de mi hija!-contesto Ron furioso.

-Papi-esta vez fue Rose la que hablo-Scorpius no me estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estábamos jugando.

-Sr. Weasley, si me lo permite, desearía pedirle que no me diga "el hijo del hurón albino"-dijo Scorpius- tengo un nombre y es Scorpius.

Ron ante la osadía de Scorpius, se puso rojo de ira y grito:

-¡Rose Weasley, nos vamos en este instante! ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con ese muchacho!-y acto seguido se llevó a Rose, claro sin antes haber amenazado a Malfoy*.

Lo que Ron no sabía es que justo antes de que el apareciera, Scorpius le había entregado la sortija que había encontrado a Rose y que esta prometió no sacársela nunca más.

oOoOo

Scorpius se quedó atónito después de que el padre de Rose apareciera de la nada y se la llevara. Nunca había visto a alguien tan furioso por que el hablara con su hijo o hija.

Después de un momento Scorpius volvió a la realidad , estaba seguro que si ese hombre conocía a su padre debía ser un mago y por eso estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a Rose.

_**Espero que les esté gustando el fic! Pronto se viene el primer año en Hogwarts.**_

_**¡Acepto de todo! ¡Tomatazos, reviews o cualquier cosa!**_

_**No te emociones con el botón azul de aquí abajo! **_

_**La Weasley Perdida **_


End file.
